Gyarados
|-|Gyarados= |-|Mega Gyarados= Summary Gyarados is a Water/Flying Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Magikarp. Extremely vicious, enormously destructive, ferociously violent, and horribly brutal, it has a very aggressive nature. Although rarely seen in the wild, once it appears it goes on a rampage. When this happens it doesn't calm until it has burned everything down and razed the fields and mountains around it. Not even harsh storms are able to stop its rage, and there are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. A single Gyarados has enough destructive power to totally annihilate even a major city. Gyarados is attracted to violence, and tends to appear when there is a world conflict or war. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames. During past wars Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake, and in ancient literature there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Unknown Classification: Atrocious Pokémon, Water-Flying type | Water-Dark type Powers and Abilities: Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Berserk Mode, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Levitation, Non-Physical Interaction, Rage Power, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Dynamax, Resistance to Water, Fire, Metal, Bug, Ground and Fighting type attacks | Most of the previous powers, Can bypass passive abilities, Resistance to Water, Fire, Ice, Dark, Metal, and Ghost type attacks, and a far greater resistance to Psychic type attacks and being put to sleep. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon like Charizard. Is feared as one of the strongest, most ferocious Pokémon out there) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Faster than Pokémon capable of catching or dodging things thrown with more ease than Seismic Toss, which throws at these speeds. Can react to and dodge Solar Beam) | At least Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Faster than before, and it's actually one of the faster Mega Evolutions) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can fight with others of its species) | Large Mountain level (Far stronger than its base) Stamina: Very high (Stated to be capable of rampaging for an entire month without stopping) Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures of confusion once) | Gyaradosite (Allows Gyarados to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Below Average (Gyarados are usually depicted as berserkers blinded by rage) Weaknesses: Electric and Grass type attacks, Electric and Rock type attacks, Is unable to last indefinitely out of water | Grass, Electric, Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks Feats: ''' *A group of Gyarados created the Lake of Rage. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Intimidate:' Lowers the opponents' physical attack. *'Freighten:' Reduces nearby enemies' Speed. *'Tenacity:' Contact with Gyarados may cause the attacker to flinch. *'Moxie (Hidden Ability):' Boosts the Attack stat by 1 stage after knocking out any opponent. *'Mold Breaker (Mega Gyarados):' Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. Attacks *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Flail:' The user flails about aimlessly to attack. The less HP the user has, the greater the move's power. *'Bounce:' The user bounces up high into the air, landing down on the opponent on the next turn. *'Thrash:' The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused. *'Bite:' The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch. *'Dragon Rage:' This attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Twister:' The user whips up a vicious tornado to tear at the opposing Pokémon. This may also make them flinch. *'Ice Fang:' The user bites with cold-infused fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it frozen. *'Aqua Tail:' The user attacks by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. *'Rain Dance:' The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. *'Hydro Pump:' The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. *'Crunch:' The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. *'Dragon Dance:' The user vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that boosts its Attack and Speed stats. *'Hyper Beam:' The target is attacked with a powerful beam. The user must rest on the next turn to regain its energy. *'Dragon Breath:' The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Dragon Pulse:' The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth. *'Hurricane:' The user attacks by wrapping its opponent in a fierce wind that flies up into the sky. This may also confuse the target. Note: Respect Thread for Red's Gyarados/Respect Thread for Lance's Gyarados. Key: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Gallery 130.png e9dddf458254b4b06d5ccdf4b46eafe7.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Orochi (One-Punch Man) Orochi's Profile (7-A versions are used. Speed Equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Both started in base but could transform) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Fish Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users